


Dedue x Dimitri Family

by cly306



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Post Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly306/pseuds/cly306
Summary: Dedue and Dimitri sharing an intimate moment with their newborn.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 11





	Dedue x Dimitri Family




End file.
